Since Day One
by ProudRHrShipper
Summary: Olivia finds a mysterious note in her desk one Valentine's Day. Who could it be from? E/O


Olivia Benson sat down at her desk, sighing heavily

Olivia Benson sat down at her desk, sighing heavily. She and her partner had just collared a rapist, and it had taken hours in interrogation to break him. Now she had a lot of paperwork to do. She pulled her hair back, secured it with a rubber band, and tugged open her drawer. Inside, nestled among forms and files, was a small red envelope.

She pulled it out, brow furrowed. Untucking the flap, she discovered a white card with an elegantly typed message. "Nine P.M. Friday. Chuck's Café on 52nd. Don't be late." Olivia frowned. What could that mean?

It was Thursday, so this mysterious meeting would be held tomorrow. She decided that she would go, but she'd take her badge and gun just in case there was foul play. Then, putting it out of her mind, she got to work on her forms.

E/O

When Liv walked into the squad room the next day, she had to do a double-take. Strings of paper hearts hung from the ceiling fan and little cupid centerpieces sat on every desk. "John…" she called, setting down her bag and hanging up her coat. Detective Munch strolled out of the captain's office, pink tinsel in his hand.

"Morning, Liv. Happy Valentine's Day." He draped the tinsel around her neck festively. She smiled and sat down. A few minutes later, her partner Elliot walked in and hung his coat next to hers.

"Hey, El," she said.

"Hello, Liv." He smiled and handed her a piece of construction paper with way too much glitter glued on. "Dickie insisted I make you a card." She grinned and opened it up. "Happy Valentine's Day, Liv!" was written in his familiar scrawl.

"Thanks. Hey, do you have those D-5 forms? I'll run them to Casey."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to her anyway." He handed her the forms and she set off.

E/O

"Thanks, Olivia," Casey said when Liv handed her a heavy stack of paper. She looked up after a few seconds and saw that Olivia was still standing there. "What's up?"

Olivia hesitated. "Can I… talk to you?"

"Sure." Casey could tell something was up with her friend. She offered her a chair and a cup of coffee. "What's on your mind?"

"This." She fished the note from yesterday out of her pocket and passed it across the desk. "I found it in my desk drawer yesterday."

"Are you gonna go?" Casey asked after scanning the card.

"I think so… I figure it has to be from someone on the squad or someone who comes through pretty often. Right?"

"Most likely… wait, are you thinking-"

"Yeah," Olivia interrupted. Casey nodded slowly. Olivia had confided in Casey about her secret crush on her partner. That had been a while ago, though. She was now totally, completely, and undeniably in love with him.

"Well," Casey stalled as she tried to think of something to say, "I think you should… go, have fun, and count yourself unbelievably lucky if it is him." She saw Liv's eyes flash and could tell she was thinking something along the lines of 'I'd have to be the luckiest woman in the world.'

Olivia nodded, swallowed the last of her coffee, and stood up. "Thanks, Case."

"No problem."

E/O

At 8:55, Olivia pushed open the door to Chuck's Café and took a deep breath. She sat down in a booth near the window and pulled out a report she was working on. Five minutes later, at exactly 9 o'clock, a voice spoke above her. "Hello, Liv."

She looked up, startled, right into the eyes of Elliot Stabler. "I see you got my note." Her heart skipped a beat.

"So, why did you want to meet me here?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to read too much into this.

He sat down and inhaled as though he was preparing to say something, but then he just sighed. He stood up and moved from his side of the booth to sit next to her. After a moment, he said, "I have something for you." He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Um, Happy Valentine's Day." He stared at his shoes as she took the box from him, completely bewildered.

She opened it up and gasped at what she saw inside. "Oh my God…" she whispered, fingering it delicately. Within the tiny velvet box, there was a beautiful diamond ring on a thin silver chain. "This is…" She didn't know how to finish.

He took her chin in his hand and carefully turned her face toward his. He saw tears shining in her eyes as she smiled at him, and before long his eyes were feeling damp, too. "I love you, Olivia," he whispered, barely audible.

A tear fell from each of their right eyes, and each reached up to wipe it from the other's cheek. "I love you," he repeated, "more than anything."

She could think of nothing except how much she loved him, too, and how much she wanted to kiss him.

So she did. Their lips met softly as she wrapped her hands around him. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, and she opened her mouth wider to allow him access. After some time, the need for oxygen overcame their need for each other. As they breathed deeply, he tickled her cheek with his slightly stubbly chin.

"I love you, too," she breathed in his ear. He kissed her again, gently, before leading back and picking up the box with the necklace in it. Pulling it out, he put it around her neck and secured the clasp behind her. She lifted the ring from here it rested against her heart, wrapped her hand around it, and sighed deeply. "Thank you."

His answer was a line of tiny kisses placed down the side of her neck, which forced all the air out of her lungs. As soon as she recovered, she smiled brightly at him, brown eyes glowing.

"I never thought this day would come," she confessed.

"I wanna spend my life with you." His voice was still quiet, like he was off in some other world. Tears stung her eyes again, and he suddenly stared into them, searching. "Marry me, Olivia."

Her jaw dropped. He chuckled quietly and closed her mouth before softly kissing her lips. "I mean it, Liv. I love you. You're the love of my life. I need you." He looked into her bewildered eyes, pleading. "Please marry me."

"I will," she promised before bursting into tears. "You're the love of my life, too, El. I can't believe we'll finally be Detectives Elliot and Olivia Stabler." She beamed at him and finally took hold of the hand attached to the man she had loved since day one.

**A/N: I know it's a bit out of character for Elliot to be bashful, but… it fits. Get over it.**


End file.
